


K E N C A N

by ClaireChevalier



Series: MidoAka Collection 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Romantic Fluff, Sequel, fem!bokuAkashi, modified canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di tengah ketidakpercayaan Midorima terhadap hubungan yang dijalinnya saat ini dengan Akashi, ia harus mengikuti permainan 'berkencan' yang diinginkan oleh gadis merah itu sebagai akibat dari kekalahan yang diterimanya pada Winter Cup yang lalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K E N C A N

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

_._

_Sequel_ _**My Lucky 'Item'** _

_._

_Dedicated to:_

**MIDOAKANTOLOGY 2015**

**#2 - Winter**

 

* * *

_"Aku ingin naik kereta."_

Adalah permintaan ketiga dari gadis berambut merah yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mata heterokomnya tampak bergerak sana-sini memerhatikan lalu lalang para pejalan kaki di trotoar yang mereka lalui. Uap putih sesekali berembus dari mulutnya ketika dia mengembuskan napas. Setiap lima menit sekali kedua tangannya juga saling bergesakan di depan dada, berusaha menghangatkan diri. Pandangan sepasang mata hijau milik pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya kemudian jatuh pada leher jenjang sang gadis yang polos, tak tertutup apapun kecuali kerah kemeja seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau tahu ini masih musim dingin, Sei," Midorima Shintarou akhirnya berkomentar.

"Aku tahu."

"Di mana syalmu?"

"Di rumah."

"Sarung tangan?"

"Di loker sekolah. Aku lupa membawanya tadi."

"Tck!"

Akashi bisa mendengar langkah kaki Midorima yang menghilang dari sisinya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Midorima mengeluarkan sebuah  _muffler_ berwarna merah.

"Pakai." Midorima jelas tidak meminta, tapi memerintah.

Akashi menunjukkan senyum miringnya. "Hmm? Di sini aku yang memberi perintah kalau kau tidak lupa, Shin."

"Pakai saja. Kau kedinginan."

"Kalau begitu paksa aku memakainya." Akashi melanjutkan langkahnya dan di langkah ke empat tubuhnya mematung begitu menyadari tubuh tegap Midorima yang bersentuhan dengan punggungnya. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan area lehernya menghangat karena syal merah yang dililitkan Midorima di sana— dengan paksa. "Ini yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih saat berkencan, huh?" Akashi bertanya polos. Kepalanya ia dongakkan agar bisa melihat wajah Midorima dari bawah.

"Aku tidak ingin berjalan bersama seseorang yang hampir mati beku," sahut Midorima yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan gadis merah itu di belakang setelah berhasil memakaikan  _muffler_ yang dibawanya pada Akashi.

"Memakaikan  _muffler_ termasuk dalam kegiatan berkencan," Akashi bergumam sembari mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Kau masih ingin naik kereta tidak?" Midorima berseru. Jaraknya dengan Akashi semakin melebar.

Akashi mengangguk, lalu mulai berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah besar Midorima. "Apa stasiunnya masih jauh?"

"Itu pintu masuknya." Midorima menunjuk pintu masuk ke stasiun bawah tanah. "Kau ini tinggal di kota atau di gunung, sih? Stasiun di kota tempatmu tinggal saja tidak tahu." Melupakan keberadaan Akashi di sampingnya, ia spontan bergumam sebal.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Shin?"

"Tidak."

.

.

.

Midorima tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan bahwa hubungannya dengan Akashi akan berakhir seperti sekarang ini. Memang, hubungan mereka sangat dekat saat masih duduk di bangku SMP, tapi begitu Akashi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan SMA di Kyoto, mereka tak pernah saling mengontak lagi. Keduanya sama-sama tidak berusaha untuk menghubungi satu sama lain.

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat pertandingan Inter High musim panas tahun lalu, tapi hanya sebatas berselisih jalan saja. Baik Midorima atau Akashi tak menunjukkan niat untuk berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar. Setelah Inter High selesai, mereka kembali hilang kontak. Pertemuan selanjutnya adalah awal dari hubungan yang mereka bangun sekarang ini, setelah Winter Cup selesai, sebulan yang lalu. Shuutoku kalah dari Rakuzan, dan Rakuzan yang yakin akan kembali memenangi Winter Cup tahun itu ternyata berhasil dikalahkan oleh tim yang baru menetas seperti Seirin. Kekalahan itu adalah kekalahan pertama yang dialami Rakuzan, begitu juga dengan sang manajer sekaligus pelatih tim terkuat itu, Akashi Seijuuro. Selama berkecimpung di dunia basket sebagai pelatih dan manajer, dia tak pernah gagal membawa timnya menuju kemenangan dari taktik-taktik dan strategi yang diberikannya.

Tapi hari itu mereka kalah. Rakuzan kalah dari Seirin dengan hanya selisih satu poin dan Midorima yakin hal itu sangat memukul Akashi. Tatapan terakhir Akashi yang berbicara pada Kuroko dan Kagami di akhir pertandingan mereka, mau tidak mau mengusik pikirannya saat ia sedang bersama anggota timnya, merayakan keberhasilan mereka yang setidaknya meraih posisi tiga setelah Seirin dan Rakuzan. Beralasankan ingin mengambil benda keberuntungannya yang tertinggal di dalam loker ruang ganti mereka, Midorima meminjam gerobak  _partner_ barunya di SMA— Takao Kazunari— untuk kembali ke lapangan.

Dan Midorima melihatnya. Melihat Akashi yang tersedu karena kekalahan yang dialami oleh timnya seorang diri di dalam ruang ganti tim Rakuzan saat semua orang sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Gadis yang terlihat kuat dan selalu mandiri itu menangis, sendirian. Midorima tak mengatakan apapun pada Akashi ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang. Hanya sebuah pelukan yang bisa diberikannya pada gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. Dan setelah hari itu, seolah semuanya memang wajar, Midorima dan Akashi mulai bertukar kabar melalui pesan singkat ataupun percakapan singkat via telepon. Tak ada pengakuan, tak ada penjelasan, mereka hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh naluri mereka saja.

"—hin? Shin?" Suara Akashi yang terdengar risih memotong lamunan Midorima yang bersandar di pintu kereta.

"Ha? Kenapa?" Jarinya membenarkan kacamatanya yang merosot dari posisinya. Midorima baru menyadari bahwa keadaan di sekitar mereka sangat sesak. Akashi yang tadi berdiri di hadapannya sekarang terdesak menghimpit tubuh bagian depannya, hanya dibatasi oleh kedua tangan gadis itu yang menekan dadanya.

" _Defense, defense_ ," kata Akashi yang semakin menekan tubuhnya karena dorongan orang-orang di sekitar karena kereta yang berjalan.

Midorima mendengus, lalu menarik lengan Akashi pelan dan membalikkan posisi mereka. Sekarang Akashi yang menyender di pintu kereta sementara Midorima menghadapnya, membatasi Akashi dengan para penumpang lain yang berdesakan. Sebelah tangannya ia tumpu pada kaca pintu di belakang Akashi, agar badannya tak menghimpit gadis mungil itu. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Kening Midorima berkerut tidak suka saat melihat senyum miring Akashi.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir ternyata tubuhmu yang tinggi tidak hanya berguna di lapangan saja, tapi di saat seperti ini masih sangat berguna," kata Akashi yang kemudian tertawa kecil. Mata heterokomnya bergerak mengikuti wajah Midorima yang sudah berpaling darinya, menatap ke samping. Tangan Akashi kemudian mulai melepaskan  _muffler_ merah yang melilit lehernya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak membutuhkan ini. Jadi gerah sekali."

Mendengar gerutuan Akashi, pemuda berkacamata itu kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya.  _Muffler_ yang dipakainya tadi sudah dilepasnya, mengekspos leher jenjangnya. Midorima kembali menatap ke sampingnya, lebih tepatnya pada seorang pria setengah baya yang tadi tertangkap basah olehnya terus memandangi Akashi. Ia semakin tidak suka ketika mata pria itu berkilat aneh begitu menatap leher Akashi yang sudah tidak tertutup  _muffler._

"Pakai."

"Tidak."

"Pakai kembali, Sei."

"Panas."

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Aku tahu."

"Makanya pakai lagi  _muffler-_ mu."

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku, Shin."

"Kumohon."

Akashi menatap Midorima sebentar. Benarkah tadi pemuda itu memohon padanya? Seorang Midorima Shintarou? Oh, yang benar saja! Tapi kemudian ia mengerti ketika mata beda warnanya menangkap senyum aneh dari seorang pria yang sedari tadi ditatap Midorima.

"Tck!" Akashi dengan enggan memakai kembali  _muffler_ merah milik Midorima dan mantan kapten Teikou itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, menutupi akses pria mesum yang sedari tadi memandang Akashi dengan senyum menjijikkannya.

Kecepatan kereta perlahan mulai melambat. Midorima yang menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tiba di stasiun pemberhentian tujuan mereka menarik lengan Akashi, menggesernya ke samping. Baru saja mulut Akashi membuka ingin melancarkan protesnya, pintu yang jadi sandarannya tadi terbuka.

' _Oh, karena itu dia menggeserku.'_

Setelah Midorima melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Akashi, ia menuntun gadis itu keluar dari kereta. Ia menghela panjang, "Sekarang kau sudah puas, 'kan? Kau sudah merasakan naik kereta. Sekarang kita pulang."

"Peraturannya yang kalah harus menuruti  **semua** perintah yang menang, bukan hanya tiga permintaan saja, Shin."

"Tapi ini sudah sore sekali, Sei. Aku harus kembali ke Tokyo."

"Besok libur."

"Lalu kenapa? Aku masih harus berlatih." Tapi kemudian sebuah dugaan muncul di kepala Midorima. "Jangan katakan—"

Akashi hanya tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya. Ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan Midorima.

Dengan setengah hati Midorima menyusul langkah Akashi dan kembali menarik lengan gadis itu. "Pintu keluarnya di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk pintu keluar stasiun.

Tidak mau kalah malu dengan Midorima, Akashi berkilah, "Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Lagi-lagi Midorima hanya bisa menghela napas.  _'Jangan sampai dia memintaku menginap di sini malam ini.'_

.

.

.

"Aku bisa menyuruh sopirku mengantarkanmu sampai ke Tokyo kalau kau ketinggalan kereta." Akashi membuka pembicaraan saat mereka sudah berada di sekitar Maruyama Park

"Terserahmu saja."

"Kau tidak setuju dengan ide berkencan ini, ya?"

Midorima menatap Akashi, "Setahuku berkencan itu hanya dilakukan oleh dua orang yang berpacaran saja dan itu hal yang merepotkan."

"Hoo … jadi kita tidak sedang menjalin hubungan seperti itu, ya?" Akashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Memang tidak, 'kan? Aku tidak pernah meminta—"

"Tapi kau memelukku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang kembali ke lapangan hari itu." Mata beda warna Akashi balas menatap Midorima, lurus. Tak ada yang berkedip selama beberapa detik.

"Kalau yang kembali bukan aku, kau juga akan 'memaksanya' menjadi kekasihmu, huh?"

Akashi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah tahu pasti kau yang akan kembali saat itu, Shin." Senyum kemenangan terukir di bibirnya.

 _'Sial! Dia selalu menang!'_ Midorima memalingkan wajahnya. "Yang seperti ini bukan gayamu sama sekali. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro tidak akan mau melakukan aktivitas yang biasa dilakukan oleh rakyat jelata sepertiku."

"Kau rakyat jelata yang spesial," Akashi memotong, "lagipula tidak ada salahnya seorang ratu merasakan bagaimana kehidupan 'rakyat'nya, 'kan?"

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Midorima menghela pasrah. Ia menggosok pangkal hidungnya yang gatal dan hanya mengikuti langkah Akashi yang berjalan di depannya dengan patuh.

"Ah, sepertinya itu kedai  _crêpe_  terkenal yang sering dibicarakan teman-teman sekelasku. Ternyata memang ramai sekali." Akashi berhenti. Memandangi sebuah kedai  _crêpe_ di mana ada puluhan orang mengantri di sana.

"Jangan katakan kau menginginkannya—"

"Aku mau makan  _crêpe_ itu. Belikan aku yang rasa  _vanilla_." Uh-oh, itu bukan permintaan, tapi perintah.

"Tunggu di bangku itu." Midorima menunjuk bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah kedai  _crêpe_ yang ada di seberang jalan.

.

.

.

"C _rêpe_ -nya memang renyah, tidak terlalu manis juga, pas. Tapi wangi  _vanilla_ -nya terlalu menusuk hidung. Kualitas 5 dari 10," Akashi berkomentar di sela-sela usahanya menghabiskan  _crêpe_ yang berhasil dibeli Midorima setelah mengantri selama dua puluh menit. "Bagaimana dengan punyamu? Itu rasa apa?" Tangannya menunjuk  _crêpe_ yang berada di tangan Midorima.

" _Matcha_. Rasanya biasa saja," sahut Midorima ringan.

"Tapi sepertinya lebih enak." Akashi menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke Midorima dan tanpa aba-aba menggingit sisi lain  _crêpe_  Midorima, tapi cukup membuat pipi mulusnya menyentuh pipi kiri Midorima.

"Apa—"

"Memang lebih enak punyamu," komentar Akashi polos. Ia lalu menyodorkan  _crêpe vanilla-_ nya pada Midorima. "Kau tidak punya alergi dengan  _vanilla,_ 'kan?" Sebelah tangannya yang kosong tersodor pada pemuda itu, seolah meminta  _crêpe matcha_ miliknya.

"Kalau memang kau lebih suka rasa  _matcha_ kenapa memintaku membeli yang  _vanilla_?" Mulutnya memprotes, tapi Midorima tetap menyerahkan  _crêpe matcha_ miliknya pada Akashi.

"Rumput tetangga selalu lebih enak," celetuk Akashi tak berdosa.

Midorima memandang Akashi yang sudah mulai asyik menghabiskan  _crêpe_ yang tadinya adalah miliknya. Ia sendiri hanya memandang bekas gigitan Akashi pada  _crêpe_ di tangannya.  _'Ini artinya 'kan….'_

"Jangan berpikiran kotor, Shin. Makan saja."

"A-apa maksudmu? Siapa yang berpikiran kotor?" Seketika wajah Midorima memanas dan semburat merah mulai merayapi wajahnya. Tak ada lagi yang membuka suara setelah itu. Langit senja sudah berubah gelap seutuhnya. Midorima yakin ia memang akan ketinggalan kereta karena kereta terakhir yang menuju ke Tokyo akan berangkat setengah jam lagi, sedangkan Akashi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan menyudahi kegiatan mereka hari ini.

Kesunyian yang mengelilingi mereka terpecah oleh nada dering ponsel Akashi. Gadis yang sudah menghabiskan  _crêpe-_ nya itu buru-buru mengangkat telepon. "Aku di sekitar Maruyama Park. Ada apa? … Oh, begitu. Aku akan menunggu di sini kalau begitu." Akashi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Midorima. "Saatnya pulang.  _Meeting_ ayahku sudah selesai dan dia akan sampai di rumah satu jam lagi."

Sepasang mata hijau Midorima hanya mengikuti gerakan Akashi yang bangkit dari bangku taman, tak bersuara sama sekali. Padahal baru saja ia memutuskan untuk menerima keputusan Akashi bila gadis itu masih ingin memperpanjang kegiatan 'berkencan' mereka hari itu. Kecewa? Mungkin, tapi ia tak akan mengatakannya pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat kecewa, padahal tadi kau yang sepertinya ingin cepat pulang," komentar Akashi yang melihat Midorima masih bergeming di posisinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir jika ingin mengejar kereta terakhir ke Tokyo artinya aku harus berlari menuju stasiun." Dasar  _tsundere_!

"Itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan latihan rutinmu semasa SMP, Shin. Ah, atau latihan Shuutoku tidak sekeras Teikou hingga kau mengeluh seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mengeluh- _nanodayo_!" Midorima menaikkan kacamatannya yang kembali merosot dari posisinya.

Akashi tergelak begitu mendengar gerutuan khas pemuda itu. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia berpikir kenapa Midorima sama sekali tak melontarkan ucapan khasnya itu selama dia berbicara dan tak bisa menahan tawanya begitu akhirnya mendengar Midorima mengucapkannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Akashi yang mengulum senyumnya.

"Kau akan dijemput?"

"Hmm. Aku akan menunggu di sini. Jangan khawatir kalau memang itu yang kaupikirkan … tadi."

 _'Kenapa dia selalu bisa membaca pikiranku-_ nanodayo _?'_ Midorima memasang wajah datarnya. Tidak membantah, tapi juga tak mengakuinya. "Kirim pesan kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah." Ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Akashi, "Jangan lupa memanaskan sup tahunya dan makan sebelum tidur supaya kau bisa tidur nyenyak," lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu.

Midorima pernah merasakan cepatnya bola yang dioper dengan  _ignite pass_ khas Kuroko di samping kepalanya saat Shuutoku melawan Seirin, tapi ia baru sekali merasakan kecupan super kilat yang diberikan Akashi di pipi kirinya. Dengan wajah yang masih terkejut, Midorima menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap horor ke arah Akashi yang memasang senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Ucapan terima kasih untuk hari ini. Setelah ini kita akan sangat sibuk dengan ujian, semester baru dan persiapan menuju Inter High. Aku tidak tahu kapan bisa melakukannya lagi," Akashi berkata ringan, masih dengan senyum di bibir merahnya.

Midorima berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering. Ia tak ingin memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, mungkin warnanya sudah seperti rambut gadis di hadapannya. "Y-ya. Sampai jumpa lagi," katanya yang kembali berjalan dengan kikuk.

"Bagaimana dengan  _muffler_ -mu?" Akashi berseru dari belakang Midorima.

"Ambil saja," Midorima menarik  _muffler_ hijaunya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "aku memang membawakannya untukmu," gumamnya kemudian. Midorima memang berbohong saat ia mengatakan bahwa tidak membawa apa-apa sebagai benda keberuntungannya.*

"Cih! Apa susahnya mengatakan kalau kau memang membawakan ini untukku?" Akashi menggerutu sembari mengeratkan lilitan  _muffler_ merah di lehernya senyaman mungkin. Sepasang mata beda warnanya masih terpaku pada punggung tegap Midorima yang perlahan mulai mengecil di pandangannya.

"Berkencan  _a la_ rakyat jelata, hmm? … Tidak buruk juga." Kali ini Akashi membiarkan senyumnya terukir jelas sedikit lebih lama. Punggung tegap Midorima sudah hilang dari pandangannya, tapi kenangan selama beberapa jam terakhir bersama pemuda itu yang membuatnya masih betah tersenyum sembari mencium bau Midorima yang tertinggal pada  _muffler_ merah yang dipakainya.

- **FIN** -

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Bagian ini bisa dilihat di fict My Lucky 'Item' untuk lebih jelasnya :3
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Uyeeea bisa ikutan Midoakantology 2015 meski ketinggalan minggu pertama :"3
> 
> Belakangan aku semakin cinta dengan pairing genderbend mereka, Midoxfem!aka atau Akaxfem!mido~
> 
> Thanks for Tantuin Alyak yang berhasil menjerumuskanku ke jurang ke-maso-an merahijo #eh x")
> 
> Karena asupan genderbend mereka juga terbatas, jadi mungkin bakal ngisi arsip mereka dgn fict2 genderbend mereka tee hee :D
> 
> Semoga suka!
> 
> Feedback selalu ditunggu ;)
> 
> .
> 
> NB : Entry dua minggu berikutnya akan dibuat terpisah, tapi berupa sequel dari minggu sebelumnya.
> 
> .
> 
> Sign,
> 
> C.C
> 
> 09122015


End file.
